Attends moi encore un peu
by MlleRose's
Summary: - Hermione pourquoi tu bois ? -Parce que t'es jamais là…


Voilà une petite OS sans prétention. Inspirée Par la chanson "Tant que c'est toi" de _Natasha St-Pierre _

Encore et toujours désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes.

MorganeOf84.

* * *

**POV Hermione :**

Rah je peux toujours l'attendre. Cela va faire maintenant trois-quart d'heure. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je reste si tard à chaque fois. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je guette cette porte qu'il ne passera que dans 1h ou même qu'il ne passera pas du tout. Mais pourtant j'espère. J'y crois au fond de moi. A chaque fois j'y crois, toujours un peu plus. Je devrais être habituée mais non cela fait toujours autant mal. J'ose encore espérer que je suis la seule. Je m'accroche à cette promesse. La seule que s'il ose la briser alors je partirais. Je me lève, paye pour la bouteille de vin à demi entamé. Je passe voir mon meilleur ami avant, juste pour lui dire que j'ai passé un excellente soirée avec lui. Harry sait très bien qu'il n'est pas venu. Harry le sait car il l'a vu dans son bureau avec une tonne de paperasse à remplir. Je souris à Harry, puis me dirige vers la porte, toujours ce sourire qui annonce mes larmes, qui annonce ma fin. Je regarde Harry et lui dit de ne rien dire.

Je suis dans notre lit, il est enfin rentré. Il me serre dans ces bras. Prends la bouteille d'alcool de mes mains.

« Hermione pourquoi tu bois ?

-Parce que t'es jamais là… et toi pourquoi t'es jamais là ?

-Je travaille Mione.

-Je sais. Mais tu vois un jour lorsque tu travailleras moi je serais plus là.

-Tu le fera pas.

-Pari pas Dray, pari pas tu risquerais de perdre cette fois.

-Tu as trop bu vient on va se coucher. Au faite tu as fait comme d'habitude au bout de cinq minute t'es partie ?

-Bien sûr que oui. Tu as cru j'allais t'attendre une demi-heure.

-Allez dors mon coeur. Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi je t'aime tellement. »

Je l'aime tellement que ça fait mal. Je lui dis que j'attends cinq minutes puis que je rentre à la maison pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète. Pourquoi j'y vais à chaque fois ? Mais parce qu'à chaque fois j'y crois. Chaque fois j'espère. Je ne suis plus cette femme fière. Je suis amoureuse de Drago Malfoy. Rien que cette phrase ne devrais pas exister, pourtant c'est un réalité. Je suis devenue soumise, une bonne Malfoy en somme. Je n'aime pas ce que je suis maintenant. Je n'apprécie pas mon nouveau moi. J'ai beau lutté quand je le vois je baisse les bras. C'en est devenu malsain. Pourtant, je ne pourrais jamais, abandonnée tout ça.

* * *

Voilà des mois que cela dure. Des mois que j'ai passé seule. Je ne prend plus rendez-vous pour nous deux la table est toujours réservée. Et j'y vais toujours seule. Les serveurs ont l'habitude maintenant, de me voir poireauter. Certains viennent même me faire la discussion. Ils ne doutent pas de mon histoire, ils savent que Drago Malfoy est un homme très occupé, trop occupé. Mais ce soir je n'irais pas. Non je n'irais pas car ce soir j'en ai plus que marre. J'en ai marre d'attendre. Ce soir je boucle mes valises, je pars. La dernière fois, j'ai laissé une lettre à remettre à Drago Malfoy s'il veint ce que je doute. Sinon je leur ai demandé de lui envoyer au bureau. Ils le feront je le sais. Et moi j'attends 21h et puis je passe cette porte que j'ai trop fixée, cette porte qui ne m'offre jamais de surprise. A 21h, je me libère de l'emprise de cette maison, à 21h je quitte l'homme que j'aime. Car oui je l'aime. Je ne veux plus faire d'effort. Plus aucun. Plus jamais.

**POV Drago :**

Petit coup d'oeil à ma montre, 20h30 à l'heure. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Pour une fois que je réussi à me libérer. Elle n'est pas là. Je vois le regard furieux de tous les serveurs. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? Un d'eux s'approche de moi me tend une lettre que je prends. Pourtant il ne bouge toujours pas. Je lève les yeux vers lui et dit :

« Vous voulez quelque chose ?

-Oui, vous dire deux trois petites choses.

-Mais faites donc, je n'attend que ça.

-Tout d'abord lorsqu'on à une femme comme Hermione Granger, on lui offre une vie de rêve, on l'a chérit comme on peut. Deuxièmement, Savez vous combien de temps elle passe ici tous les soirs où vous avez '' rendez-vous'' ? Une heure, chaque soir, elle passe une heure à vous attendre. Son verre de vin à la main, au bout de la première demi-heure, les larmes coulent. Troisièmement lisez cette lettre et retournez chez vous, elle ne viendra pas, pas ce soir. Aujourd'hui cela fait un an que vous ne venez pas à vos ''rendez-vous''. Bonne soirée monsieur. »

Je suis complètement scié. Ce gars en sait plus que moi sur mon couple. Mon dieu, Hermione ! Mais quel con ! Et dire que je suis obnubilé par mon travail alors, que je ne vois pas ma femme plus de trente minute tous les jours. Je ne la mérite pas. Pourtant qu'est-ce que je l'aime. J'ouvre la lettre. Et commence la lecture.

_Drago,_

_Je tenais juste à te dire ce que j'ai sur le coeur, cela fait des mois que je te mens. Je n'attends pas cinq minutes à t'attendre mais bien une heure voir plus. Je ne viendrais pas ce soir. Car ce soir, je pars. Je te quitte Dray. Je t'aime tellement, mais et toi m'aime-tu ? Je ne saurais le dire. As-tu quelqu'un d'autre ? Je ne pense pas mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais après tout. Cela fait combien de temps que nous ne sommes pas aller nous balader touot les deux. Combien de temps passe-tu dans ton bureau ? Combien de temps passe-tu avec moi ? Fais la comparaison et dis moi que j'ai tort, dis moi que je ne devrais pas te quitter. Dis le moi, prouve le moi et je reviendrais. Mais comme tu le sais, tu ne peux pas. _

_Oh faite je suis enceinte. Si tu te pose la question, c'est le tien. Je ne pars pas vraiment pour moi, mais bien pour lui (oui c'est un garçon). Combien de fois j'ai espéré te le dire au cours d'un repas, ou même lors d'une discussion ? Beaucoup trop de fois malheureusement. Il connaîtra son père, quand celui-ci aura du temps pour son enfant. Il va falloir assumer, si tu ne veux pas assumer et bien tu n'existera pas pour lui. Je le lui dirais plus tard quand il sera grand. _

_Je t'aime. Quitter ne veut pas dire oublier. Sache une chose, de mes souvenirs avec toi j'essaierais de ne garder que les plus beaux. Dis tu te souviens de ce qu'on dit sur le nombre 21 ? C'est qu'il est annonciateur de changement. _

_Hermione et William (c'est un beau prénom, tu ne trouve pas ?)_

Je reste immobile, le regard perdu au loin. Je suis père. J'ai un fils. J'ai une femme qui veut me quitter. Elle m'aime, ça veut dire que rien n'est perdu. Je jette une rapide coup d'oeil à ma montre 20h50. Je dépose une poignée de gallions sur la table, je cours à l'extèrieur. Je transplane dès la porte du restaurants passé. Je suis devant la porte, et j'ai peur de ce que je vais trouver derrière, une maison vide ou Hermione en pleurs à cause de moi. J'ai pas eut àpousser la porte qu'elle s'ouvre pour moi. Au loin j'entends les coups de cloche qui sonne 21h. Elle me regarde éberluée. Je l'ai choqué je crois. Et là sans que je ne comprenne quoi que se soit. Elle me gifle comme en troisième années. Je vois ses larmes qui coulent. Et je ne peux empêcher les miennes de couler. Je la sers dans mes bras fort, très fort. Je m'agenouille devant elle, lui ceinture la taille de mes mains.

« Je t'aime, y a que toi. Y a toujours eu que toi. Me quitte pas, je le supporterais pas mon amour, je pourrais pas. Je travaillerais moins, je serais là à l'heure ou presque. Je veux pas que tu me quittes. T'as tous les droits de me quitter mais pense à nous, notre histoire, et pense au bébé. Pense à toi, William et moi. Pense au bonheur qu'on partagerait ensemble. Je te le promets. »

Elle aussi s'agenouille me serre dans ses bras et me chuchote à l'oreille qu'elle espérait que ça. Je l'embrasse avec toute le douceur dont je suis capable. Je me relève, la porte jusque dans notre chambre. Après tout, elle avait raison nous étions le 21 aujourd'hui et cela annoçait de nombreux changements.

* * *

Ça va pas trop nul ?


End file.
